1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to material swatch displays, and more particularly to material swatch displays which incorporate fixed material swatches and removable material swatches which can be replaced after removal as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to provide a material swatch display, for instance for fabric or the like, where the material swatches can be removed for use at a remote location. Such is often necessary for interior decorators or the like. However, when the swatch of material is removed, it is desirable to know by looking at the display exactly which swatch has been removed. In addition, when the swatch is returned to the display it is also desirable to know exactly in which position it belongs. Such a need is presently satisfied by swatch books which incorporate a small fixed sample of material that is fixedly secured to a display sheet on the back side thereof, the swatch of material being visible through a cutout. In addition, removable material display swatches are known which comprise a piece of material and a similarly sized piece of cardboard affixed thereto at one end thereof. The pieces of cardboard or the like are provided for insertion through slots in the display sheets such that insertion of the cardboard through the slot causes the removable swatch of material to be mounted on the display. The small fixed samples of material are positioned such that the cardboard of the removable sample of material does not preclude or hinder insertion of the cardboard in the slot.
While such a configuration satisfies basic needs, such swatch displays are not aesthetically pleasing since the cutouts for the fixed samples of material must be located at a position other than the area of the display sheet which is covered by the removable swatches since location of the fixed swatches of material adjacent to the slots would cause interference when the cardboard or the like of the removable swatches is inserted through the slots and jams against the adjacent fixed sample. As a result, presently known displays usually locate the fixed sample of material directly below the removable sample swatch. While this is effective in providing a fixed sample and a removable swatch, it is distracting when studying the usually larger removable swatches since the eye of the user is constantly diverted to the less appealing small samples of material.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a material display which incorporates fixed material swatches that are entirely covered when the removable swatches thereof are placed into position such that an aesthetically more pleasing display is provided.